


Shush

by Geonn



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Psychic Abilities, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Irisa looks human doesn't mean she does everything the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 1x03.

Irisa decided that while she might not be completely onboard with this whole 'sticking around' thing, she did find it pleasant to have something to look forward to at the end of the day. She knew what to expect from her home, her room, and she knew what luxuries were available. After Nolan went to bed and the rooms fell silent, she adjourned to the small bathroom she'd staked out as her own. Nolan assured her that his room had its own en suite, whatever the hell that meant, so he was happy to let her have the main shower all to herself. 

She undressed and started the water, holding her hand under the spray. She let it fill her cupped palm and then tilted her wrist slightly so the water poured down, filling in the hollow just below the meaty part of her hand. Another twist and it trekked across her skin like a triad of rivers, snakes of water brought to life by her motion. She brought her other hand up and got it wet as well, standing outside of the tub with the lip of it cool against her lower legs. Water ran between her fingers and splattered on the curved floor of the tub, and only then did she bring her soaked palms up to run the fingers through her hair. The excess water trickled down her neck and onto her back to make her shiver and she bared her teeth without making a sound. She traced the shell of both ears with her middle fingers, mirroring the touch on each side of her body as she moved down her body.

Her nipples responded to her touch and she bent one knee onto the lip of the tub. She bowed her head and the water instantly flattened her hair and drowned her head. She closed her eyes as it trickled along her forehead, over her brow and down the wide bridge of her nose. The water calmed her mind, clouded her thoughts, silenced the sounds of the water until all she could hear was its voice: _shush_.

Shush was what she called this ritual, although she knew humans had their own words for it. Sometimes vulgar, often amusing, they used phraseology to hide what they were truly trying to say. "Self-pleasure" wasn't such an obscene thing, was it? Something to be hidden away and not spoken of, something relegated to the shadows? She caught herself before she started sounding like a Castithan with all their talk of openness. 

Irisa turned her head to one side, then the other, her head underwater but still able to breath, her face dripping but her body mostly dry. Her wet hands spread the moisture over her breasts, her nipples now fully hard as she raked her fingernails down her stomach. She filled her mind with images of the day, flattening her hands on her hips. She moved her bent leg forward, the other foot still planted on the floor outside the tub, and she felt herself opening wide. She swallowed hard and focused her mind's eye.

Tommy was something that might happen in real life, if he wasn't too proud to lie with an Irathient. No... her shush fantasy needed to be something outside the realm of possibilities. Immediately her mind provided her with the image of a sweet blonde, pale-pink, her arm in a sling and her eyes shaded by the brim of a flat cap so Irisa couldn't see the color of her eyes. Amanda, the mayor, yes. A government official who wasn't afraid to step into the fray and bleed for a cause. She seemed truly sincere in her dedication to healing the scars between human and Irathient in Defiance, so perhaps Irisa could bridge the gap between the species by seducing her one night in the Needwant.

Slowly, rhythmically, she massaged her hips. She tightened her inner muscles and pressed her lips together as she pictured the mayor underneath her. The mayor's hands on her hips as Irisa lowered herself to the pretty young mayor's lap. A kiss, gentle at first but then insistent. Hands that roamed, finding sensitive areas and marking them for later. And then biting... Irisa wanted to mark the mayor, wanted to bear the mayor's mark on her own flesh. She rolled her hips at the thought of rubbing her teeth over the surely-warm pink skin of the mayor's neck.

The water shushed past her ears, and Irisa leaned back so that it struck her forehead and rolled down into her face. She pictured the mayor pulling off her blouse and lifting up to kiss her breasts. Licking, sucking, and her growl echoed off the broken tile. Her center ached to be touched but she refused herself. She always refused until the last moment. She focused on the mayor, the shape of her face, and suddenly her muscles locked and she felt herself twisting away. Her attention swayed and swung as it did during a sneeze and, when it was stable again, she was watching the mayor recline in a bubble bath.

Her nipples were visible above the water, hard and pink, and her eyes were closed. Both hands were under the water, and Irisa moved closer to the tub. She watched as the mayor's shoulders moved, the flex and relax of her upper arms, and then she heard the metallic hum that was muffled by the water. Irisa knelt next to the tub and looked at the mayor's face, flush from arousal or the heat of the tub or both.

Irisa wet her lips and reached out, but she dared not touch. Her brow furrowed, as if she might feel the brush of ghostly fingers, and Irisa quickly curled her hand into a fist. Amanda's confused expression shifted into a smile and she tilted her head back, sweat trickling from behind her ear and tracing down her neck. "You always did like watching me, didn't you, Nikki?"

Irisa turned to see if someone had entered the room behind her, but the mayor was still alone. A fantasy, then. Irisa crouched beside the tub and folded her arms across her knees. In reality she was still holding her head under the stream, her hands tight on her hips, but in Amanda Rosewater's bathroom she was dry, although still nude. Amanda's throat worked as she swallowed, she made a quiet sound with her lips pulled tight against her teeth, and she wrinkled her brow again as she began moving the water with quick, stunted jerks of her lower body.

"Ah..."

After a moment Amanda withdrew a small purple item from the water and placed it carefully on the side of the tub. She sighed with relief, relaxing in the water as she draped her arms over the edge. She chuckled quietly and rested her head against a rolled towel she had held in place with her shoulders. Irisa reached out to touch her ear, and Amanda twitched, reaching up as if to brush away an insect.

"Mm." She chuckled quietly. "Nikki."

Irisa came back to reality, her own arousal like a twisted root in the pit of her stomach. She stepped fully into the shower and brought her hands up into the water again, letting the water rediscover its path down her arms. She straightened and spread her legs so that her feet were against either side, her sex open and ready for her touch. She twisted her arms, twisting her hands so that her fingers formed a point.

She closed her eyes and put her hands between her legs. The water coursed over her arms and wrists, pooled in her palms, and cascaded off her fingers. When she was ready she bent her fingers to form a whirlpool between her thighs. She pulled her hands closer to her sex and the swirling waters grew angrier, more intense. She gasped as it pummeled her, remembering Amanda's face as she reached climax. 

Irisa rolled her head back on her shoulders and bit off a cry, not wanting to wake Nolan and bring him running. She felt the tension in her lower body unspooling, and she opened her eyes to gaze at the ceiling as her juices mixed with the water spilling off her hands. When her body relaxed, Irisa flattened her palms and dragged them up over her hips, her stomach, and her breasts. She ran her fingers over her lips and brought her feet together.

After a moment she shut off the water, stepping out of the tub to dry off. She told herself the scene with the mayor hadn't really occurred, wasn't anything real she had intruded upon. It was just her fevered mind latching onto a fantasy and running amok. It may have done the trick, but she wasn't willing to let it happen again. If Nolan was going to insist on staying in this town, she was going to have to be careful about where she let her mind go.


End file.
